blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Molegon
Molegons are subterranean Time Monsters in Blinx: The Time Sweeper. Appearance and behavior Molegons are squat and pudgy like creatures, their overall body design resembles an oval egg-shape, being mostly yellow in color, although its limbs, mouth and arrow-like markings are red in color. Molegons have two small short and stubby legs, ending it vaguely bird-like feet with three toes, Molegons are not really capable of using these legs for walking, rather, they are used to jump in out or their holes or to hoist themselves backing into a standing position if they knocked over. Molegons also posses two long twin arms, ending in vaguely paw-like hands with three fingers, these arms are used only to hoist a Molegon in and out of its hole. Molegons traverse the environment by burrowing into the ground, they are capable of burrowing through not only dirt but solid stone floors as well. The Molegon has two small white beady eyes on its face. The most unusual and prominent feature of the Molegon is its mouth, which is located on top of head, rather than be located on front of head. The Molegon has a long snout filled with crocodile-like teeth; the jaw ends are located to the left and right, with the left end having a clear overbite. Molegons are predatory Time Monsters, and will actively and persistently pursue prey via burrowing until they are right underneath their prey, where they will pop out of ground to snap at their prey. Molegons and generally solitary, they are often found alone, and very rarely seen with other Molegons, although sometimes they are sometimes found with other Time Monsters. Molegons prefer subterranean environments, such as Hourglass Caves or the Mine of Precious Moments of Precious Moment, although they are also found in the Temple of Lost Time. Like all Time Monsters, Molegons are created into reality when enough Time Crystals exist in a given location, resulting in the creation of Time Monster when they fuse together. When killed, a Molegon will revert back Time Crystals and Minor Time Glitches. History When the Tom-Tom Gang raided and stole numerous amounts of Time Crystals from B1Q64, they inadvertently created numerous Time Monsters that threatened to destroy B1Q64 as they absorbed huge amounts of energy, becoming more unstable, and threatening to destroy the dimension. Throughout Blinx's journey to save Princess Lena and B1Q64, he encountered some Molegons, encountering them in the Hourglass Caves, Temple of Lost Time and the Mine of Precious Moments. Strategy Players encountering Molegons need to be wary of their environments, as unlike most Time Monsters, they are somewhat trickier to spot. Players may occasionally spot a Molegon above the ground scanning the environment, which serves as the excellent opportunity for the player to land the first hit on the Molegon. However, Molegons on most occasions are burrowing underground, which can be seen as sand being thrown into the air, in such moments, attacking the Molegon is impossible. It is also noteworthy that the Molegon will sometimes stop moving but not surface from the ground, leaving the player confused as to where the Molegon is currently at, possible allowing the Molegon to get to get the drop on the player, so players need to watch for the last place a Molegon was at. The only way to attack a Molegon outside of catching one off guard while it is surface is too lure a Molegon to attack the player. To lure a Molegon out, players should stand in one position and wait for the Molegon to dig right under the player, when the hole forms over the player, jump out of the way. This will result in the Molegon ending up snapping its jaws to nothing but thin air, leaving the Molegon briefly exposed. Fast players can launch a counterattack without using a Time Control, however inexperienced players can use a Pause. Official descriptions Blinx the Time Sweeper Blinx the Time Sweeper Game Manual This monster tunnels underground, leaving heaps of earth wherever it burrows. While underground, it cannot be attacked. It enjoys moving under its prey and striking below it. Blinx the Time Sweeper: Prima Strategy Guide The Molegon shows up first in the sandy floor of the Hourglass Caves (Stage 3) and in a variety of other environments. It dwells underground, occasionally popping its head out to look around. If it spots prey, it sneaks up beneath it and tries to swallow the prey whole in its snapping jaws. To defeat these subterranean terrors, coax one to peek above ground, then shoot at it with your sweeper. You need quick reflexes and judicious use of Rewind and Slow. Etymology The Molegon's name features the word "mole" in it, moles a notable species of burrowing mammal, and the Molegon shares the same characteristic, since it is a burrowing creature. Category:Molegon family Category:Time Monster Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper Time Monsters Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper enemies